Constellation
by azurazhfr
Summary: [DELAYED] Apakah tujuannya di Bumi langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang berakhir pertemuan? Apakah hubungan mereka benar benar titik yang diperlukan untuk menghubungkan seluruh kejadian yang kemudian membawa semesta pada takdir akhirnya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

 _ **Constellations shine with light that was emitted aeons ago.**_

 _ **She insisted that stars were people so well loved,**_

 ** _T_ _hey were traced in constellations._**

 _ **To live forever**_

-oOo-

Gadis berambut cokelat itu merapatkan jaket hijau di tubuhnya, "Sial, ini bahkan belum musim dingin, bagaimana bisa udaranya sedingin ini?" Ia bergumam "Semoga bintangku masih bisa terlihat" mata hazel itu mendongak ke langit malam lalu berjalan cepat ke rumahnya yang berada di ujung jalan, ia memang tinggal sendiri karena ayah dan ibunya telah tiada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, menggantungkan jaketnya, menyalakan lampu dan pemanas ruangan, lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat cokelat panas.

Tanggannya menggenggam teleskop yang mengarah ke langit, tahu persis kemana haru mengarahkan matanya "Where's my star? Langitnya berawan, sudah dua hari aku tak bisa melihatmu, Archer" gadis itu menghela napasnya. Archer adalah bintang penanda dalam rasi naga, bintang favoritnya, ia tak begitu memahami astronomi jadi ia memberikan nama itu untuk bintangnya.

-oOo-

"Tugas lagi, soal lagi, baca terus, kenapa hidup kita sebagai mahasiswi sebegini menjemukannya, Mione?" Gadis berambut pirang ikal itu terus menggerutu sambil mencari cari buku di perpustakaan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau memilih jurusan Philosophy Sciene, Lav ?" ujar gadis di sebelahnya terkekeh.

Lavender mendengus pada sahabatnya "Kau tak membantu sama sekali, Hermione Granger"

"Ups, alarm kemarahan Lavender sudah berbunyi" lalu keduanya terbahak.

"Mione, cepat ambil bukumu! Hanya tersisa satu, kau harus mengambilnya atau mendapat siksaan Mr. Killer" Lavender menarik Hermione menuju salah satu rak buku.

Hermione mengambil buku bertuliskan _Philosophy._

"Well, buku ini terlihat sudah usang, Lav. Are you sure this is the book?"

"Yes it is! Grab it!"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju meja peminjaman dimana gadis berambut merah sedang berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Kami ingin meminjam buku." Lavender berdeham, lantas gadis berambut merah itu mendongak dan berdiri.

"Im sorry, atas nama siapa ?" Gadis itu bertanya.

"Lavender Brown dan Hermione Granger" Lavender menyodorkan bukunya pada gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Hermione bertanya.

"Oh, aku Ginny. Fakultas sastra." Ginny tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, namun fokus hermione tertuju pada pintu di sebelahnya. Untuk apa ada pintu disitu? Itukan hanya dinding, tak ada ruangan dibaliknya.

"Kenapa ada pintu disitu?" Hermione bertanya lagi, mengabaikan tangan Ginny.

"Oh itu hanya kesalahan pembangunan" Ginny mengangkat bahunya.

Hermione mengerutkan alisnya, tidak yakin akan jawabannya.

"Oh come on, Mione. Who cares bout that?" Lalu mendorong Hermione menjauh. Yang didorong hanya bisa menoleh dan mengangkat bahunya.

-oOo-

Hermione duduk di kamarnya, membuka buku yang ada di hadapannya. Judulnya berubah begitu ia membuka bukunya, dari 'Philosophy' menjadi 'Constellation'

Hermione kaget melihatnya, lalu mulai melihat huruf huruf didalamnya mulai meliuk liuk berubah, membuat rangkaian kata baru dan kalimat yang berbeda.

Hermione mulai membaca...

-oOo-

 _Lelaki bersurai platina itu berdiri di depan portal, dengan gadis berambut hitam disampingnya._

 _"I will come back for you, love" lelaki itu mengecup bibir gadis dihadapannya._

 _Si gadis memejamkan matanya, merasakan betapa ia akan merindukan lelaki ini, betapa ia akan merindukan bibir yang kini bertaut dengan bibirnya._

 _"I will miss you," Ucap gadis itu membuka matanya._

 _Lelaki dihadapannya mengambil tangan kanannya, mengecup punggung tangannya, jari jarinya, sampai telapak tangannya._

 _"I know" lalu lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kehampaan._

-oOo-

 **Heyy! this story was some of my fiction before I fall asleep. But like Augustus said "My thoughts are stars and I cannot fathom into constellation", so help me to make it into constellation, please ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

 _ **I fantasize the night sky to be like a cosmic blue print of my life,**_

 _ **As I close my eyes and unbutton my heart.**_

 _ **Just in case anyone up there is listening.**_

-oOo-

Jatuh.

Hanya itu yang ia rasakan.

Awalnya hanya ada kesunyian.

Antara ruang jauh dalam jarak yang tak berujung.

Kilas kehidupannya terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

Dimana lelaki itu sekarang ?

Hanya ada kegelapan pekat berpusar di sekelilingnya,

Sisa dari tepi garis buram jiwanya.

Dalam kesunyian total, khayalan menguasainya.

Balok balok pengetahuan dan pemahaman menghantamnya perlahan.

Terus ia terjatuh menuju tempat yang akan ia tempati.

Entah sampai kapan.

-oOo-

Hermione lagi lagi harus pulang menjelang malam. Ia mendongak, wajahnya tertuju pada langit, seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu akan menimpanya.

Dan benar saja, melihat ada bintang jatuh diatas sana.

"Whoa, Bintang jatuh! I should make a wish right?" Ia lagi lagi bergumam sendiri, lalu membisikkan harapannya.

Pasca melihat bintang jatuh, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya. Langit sekarang sedang bersahabat, ia dapat melihat bintangnya sekarang.

Begitu sampai di rumah, segera ia ambil teleskopnya dan ia arahkan ke langit.

Aneh, bintangnya tak ada! Ia berkali kali mengecek ulang, takut ia ternyata melewatkannya.

Ia mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu menegak habis cokelat panasnya. Mungkin bintangnya memang menghilang karena sudah saatnya, mungkin?

Hermione berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Saat kesadaran mulai meninggalkannya, tiba tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan di halaman rumahnya, segera ia melihat ke arah jendela, ada kilatan cahaya disana.

Panik, ia segera berlari menuju jendela dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu saat melihat pemuda berambut putih berada di depan halaman rumahnya.

"Im so sorry, Miss. Fireworks. I can't control them." Pemuda itu berkata dengan senyum yang dipulas rasa bersalah.

"Oh, it's not a big deal, actually."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. Aku baru saja pindah kesini, rumahku tepat disebelah." Ujar Draco seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya ke rumah yang berada tepat disamping Hermione.

"Hm.. I see." Hermione mengangguk

"Well, berhubung kita tetangga, jadi kurasa aku harus mengetahui namamu?" Draco mengangkat alis kanannya.

"It's Hermione." Ucap gadis berambut cokelat itu tersenyum.

"So, Hermione, Nice to see you. See you later, huh?" Draco tertawa lalu berlari mundur menuju rumahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hermione tertawa kecil. Aneh sekali, pikirnya, orang mana yang masih memperkenalkan diri menggunakan nama keluarga?

Hermione menutup jendela lalu beranjak ke meja belajarnya. Ia melihat buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, Hermione belum menceritakan keanehan buku itu pada siapapun. Well, pasti temannya akan tertawa dan menganggapnya sinting bila ia berkata buku itu berubah tulisan setiap ia akan membacanya kan?

Hermione menghela napasnya "So, book, let's find out what you want to tell me." Lalu ia mengambil buku itu dan membacanya.

-oOo-

 _Constellation,_

 _Sembilan ratus tujuh puluh tiga ribu tahun yang lalu.._

 _Suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari sebuah rumah pualam yang sunyi, salju bertebaran di ranah yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia._

 _"Ingin kau namakan siapa anak perempuan ini ?" Tanya sang lelaki_

 _"Aku ingin ia dapat memancarkan seluruh warna dari dirinya. Aku namai ia Prisma" perempuan itu berkata dengan penuh perhatian._

 _"Siapa nama anak yang lelaki?"_

 _"He's the boy without name"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Uncle, apakah kau tahu apa itu warna?" Anak lelaki itu bertanya._

 _"Warna hanyalah asumsi dari kesan yang diperoleh dari cahaya" Lelaki yang dipanggil paman itu menoleh pada anak lelaki di pangkuannya._

 _"Lalu, apa warna kesukaan Uncle?"_

 _"Putih"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Tidak! Jangan lakukan misi bodoh itu lagi! Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, hentikan omong kosong ini!" Wanita itu menjerit frustasi menatap punggung lelaki di hadapannya._

 _Lelaki itu berbalik menghadap si wanita "Kau tahu aku tak bisa, aku telah memilih jalan ini untuk menyelamatkan kita semua" Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh rambut wanita itu._

 _"Menyelamatkan kita dari apa?! Dari semua kehampaan ini? Inilah takdir yang telah di tetapkan untuk kita! Kau tak tahu apa yang terus aku lakukan, mengejarmu di setiap kehidupan, menunggumu dalam tiap kematian. Aku tak sanggup menjalaninya lagi." Wanita itu kini mulai terisak._

 _Rahang lelaki itu mengeras, "Kau tahu aku tak bisa meninggalkan ini." Lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala wanita di hadapannya._

 _"Kau tahu aku mencintaimu." Lalu lelaki itu berbalik dan meninggalkan wanita itu di dunia yang sama sekali tak diharapkannya._

 _Semuanya abu abu._

-oOo-

 **Well, semoga pada ngerti maksudnya yaa. Let me know what are you thinking? Your review and suggestion will means a lot :)**


End file.
